The embodiments described herein relate generally to electric vehicles and, more specifically, to methods and systems for charging a vehicle that includes an electrochemical energy storage device.
In response to both increasing fuel costs related to the use of conventional combustion engine vehicles and heightened environmental concerns, including air pollution, the use of electric and hybrid vehicles has increased. As a result, energy demand will likely increase in the form of electrical energy used to charge batteries or other energy storage devices used in such vehicles. Electric vehicles, or vehicles that include an electrochemical energy storage device, are defined herein as vehicles that derive some portion of the power used to propel the vehicle from an energy storage device, for example, from batteries. Electric vehicles may include, but are not limited to, vehicles that rely solely on energy stored in batteries to drive an electric motor that propels the vehicle (e.g., a traction motor), vehicles that include batteries for storing energy used to drive a traction motor and also include an internal combustion engine that drives a generator used to recharge the batteries, and vehicles that include a combination of electric and fossil fuel powered components (e.g., hybrid vehicles).
Currently, charging devices, also referred to as charging stations or electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE), provide power to an electric vehicle for charging of the energy storage devices within the electric vehicle. However, safety requirements and charging protocols are not consistent throughout the world. The various requirements and protocols may necessitate that a different model of charging station controller be designed and manufactured for use in different parts of the world.